Viaje al pasado
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Un día que parecía normal, hasta que todo cambió cuando esa pequeña niña apareció junto a ellos con todo lo que ella significaba.


Hola, feliz navidad.

Como es tradición todos los años, aquí está mi publicación del día.

Espero que os guste.

_**Dislaimer: MK y DC no me pertenecen, yo solo me limito a inventar historias con los personajes ya existentes.**_

* * *

_**Viaje al pasado**_

El sol despuntaba ese día, uno que parecía como cualquier otro. Aunque, distaría mucho de ser siquiera similar. En el instituto Ekoda, todo parecía normal, incluyendo en esas situaciones normales la típica discusión entre dos jóvenes, ella fregona en mano y el, saltando tratando de evitar sus golpes. ¿Debido a qué? Pues a la costumbre de Kaito Kuroba de molestar a su compañera de la infancia.

— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! — exclamó la muchacha intentando por decimotercera vez darle un golpe en la cabeza, fallando.

— Que exagerada eres — habló dando un bostezo a la vez que esquivaba los continuos ataques — Deberías estar acostumbrada a eso, no hagas escándalo. Por cierto, no paro de decírtelo, las blancas te quedan mejor. El rojo no pega en un cuerpo tan plano.

— ¡Bas-Bastado! — gritó, más que encolerizada, consiguiendo al fin acertar en su objetivo, provocando que el joven cayera al suelo y se chocara con los escritorios.

— ¡Serás bruta! — vociferó cabreado acariciando la zona golpeada, encontrándose la fregona a pocos milímetros de su rostro.

— Sigue hablando y tu adorada cara estará llena de moretones — comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa — No vuelvas a hacerlo si no quieres que me encargue personalmente de que no seas capaz de hacerlo. Valoras mucho tus manos y ojos, ¿no? — interrogó haciendo que el muchacho tragara saliva mientras su rostro adquiría una mueca mal disimulada de miedo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, a lo lejos, con prismáticos una figura observaba la escena con una lágrima en su mejilla. Sus ojos zafiros observaban sin descanso a la mujer que cualquiera al presenciar la escena habría descrito como bruta, aunque esa persona bien sabía que tan lejos estaba ese adjetivo de la realidad. Sus ojos no dejaban de expulsar gotas saladas, que continuamente se frotaba para hacerlas desaparecer. Sus ojos ya estaban bastante rojos, llevaba demasiados años llorando y ahora, por fin, podía volver a verla. Su razón le decía que debía ser suficiente, pero el egoísmo humano es demasiado fuerte en ocasiones. Quería acercarse más, observarla más de cerca, aunque sabía que no debía.

A la salida de clases ambos, como de costumbre marcharon juntos hacia su hogar, pero esta vez sin mirarse mutuamente, pues el enfado de esa mañana aún persistía. El joven esquivaba la mirada de la chica, no por el enfado, puesto que a fin de cuentas la única que debía estar enfadada era ella, sino porque últimamente no tenía humor para soportar a nada. Los continuados robos estaban teniendo su efecto, y que jamás encontrara ninguna pista sobre Pandora o esos hombres era demasiado estresante. Aoko era la única que lo mantenía en su vida civil en muchas ocasiones cuando Kid empezaba a robársela. Estaba harto de interpretar el papel de adolescente inmaduro cuya única preocupación durante el día era levantarle la falda a su compañera de la infancia. Le jodía demasiado tener que ocultarle sus preocupaciones y tragárselas él sin tener a nadie con quien comentarlo. Compartir todo, lo malo y lo bueno, poder contarle todo. Puede que Jii siempre estuviera ahí, pero el anciano solo sabía pedirle paciencia, algo que ahora mismo él no tenía.

— Mira, lo siento si sigues enfadada, pero deberías estar acostumbrada ya — dijo al fin para aliviar la tensión existente, por lo menos que el rato que estuvieran juntos fuera agradable. Seguro que debía de estar rabiando, y sus disculpas había que admitir que tampoco eran muy trabajadas, pero era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

— No estoy enfadada, aunque sea una desgracia estoy ya acostumbrada a tus bromas sin gracias, pero no creí que fuera buena idea hablarte. Últimamente estás demasiado irritable, así que pensé que sería mejor esperar a que te tranquilizaras. No sé que te pasará pero sabes que estoy aquí si necesitas que te escuche — respondió la joven sin detener su caminar, dejando al muchacho algo anonadado.

Sonrió levemente. Efectivamente esa mujer lo conocía demasiado, hasta tal punto que podría serle peligroso. Inició de nuevo su caminar, renovado dispuesto ahora a disculparse adecuadamente, no solo por su actitud de esos días, sino también por esas bromas que como ella bien decía, tenían poca gracia, aunque debía de admitir que para él, por muy pervertido que sonara, era una de sus razones para seguir asistiendo a la escuela, pero se detuvo cuando pudo detectar como alguien los seguía. Apenas una sombra, pero podía ver que se estaba escondiendo de ellos. Se extrañó, pero decidió esperar para corroborarlo, solo siguiendo su marcha junto a su amiga, charlando con ella como solían hacerlo a la vez que vigilaba a aquella extraña sombra.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la muchacha pudo confirmarlo, los seguía a ellos. No sabía que intención tendría, por el momento parecía solo querer observar. Llevaba tiempo observando que alguien vigilaba sus movimientos, pero nunca ocurría cuando iba solo, siempre era en aquellos momentos en los que Aoko lo acompañaba, eso le hizo descartar a la organización. Era absurdo que solo vieran sus movimientos con su amiga, lo que le daba a pensar que el observado no era él, sino ella. Ese día pensaba salir de dudas, pero esa persona cometió un fallo antes de que el tomara medidas. Justo cuando la chica introdujo la llave en la cerradura algo cayó tras ellos. Ambos se giraron, Kaito sorprendido, pues ya se había preparado para comenzar a correr, pero lo que vio fue aún más increíble. Era una niña, bastante pequeña, de no más de cinco años. Al saberse descubierta, se levantó con esfuerzo del suelo y sus ojos se fijaron en ellos, más precisamente en Aoko. Sus ojos, azules como zafiros estaban enrojecidos, al parecer había estado llorando bastante, y su cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas estaba enmarañado. Antes de que él se acercara, su compañera de adelanto siguiendo su instinto protector.

— ¿Estás bien pequeña? ¿Te has hecho daño? — preguntó observando sus rodillas raspadas, dejando atrás a Kaito como espectador silente.

— Yo…sí — asintió sin quitar la vista de los ojos de la mujer. Parecía que no le importaban sus heridas, por el contrario estaba más interesada en la chica frente a ella.

— ¿Estás segura? Se ven dolorosas — cuestionó de nuevo Aoko al ver que comenzaban a sangrar — ¿Y tus papás, están por aquí? — interrogó observando a los lados.

La mirada de la niña se ensombreció y negó con la cabeza — Ellos no están, papá siempre trabaja y no tengo madre.

Aoko la miró comprensiva, después de todo esa historia no le era tan lejana — Igual que yo, aunque seguro que tu papá aunque trabaje mucho te adora y te añora a cada rato — intentó consolarla al ver su rostro lleno de pena.

Tras esa frase la niña comenzó a llorar y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Aoko, abrazándola con fuerza. La muchacha, sorprendida, la rodeó también con sus brazos y la alzó, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Al momento su mirada se dirigió a su compañero, volviendo a ser consciente de su compañía, pidiéndole sin palabras que abriera la puerta, la niña entraría con ellos.

* * *

— ¡Ay! — la pequeña se quejó al contacto del algodón con sus heridas.

— Lo siento, pero no quiero que se te infecten — se disculpó Aoko volviendo a rozar su herida, intentando hacerlo con más tacto.

La niña dejó de llorar tras unos minutos abrazada a Aoko. Tras ello la muchacha le pidió que la dejara curarla, después merendarían algo, pues la niña les había confesado que llevaba bastante tiempo sin comer, como bien delató el sonido proveniente de su tripa. Era extraño ver a una niña tan pequeña sola, así que intentarían tranquilizarla para que les diera el contacto de su padre para que pasara por ella, algo a lo que ya se había negado repetidas veces. Querían ir por las buenas, pero si finalmente no hablaba tendrían que llamar a la policía, pues pronto anochecería y no sería bueno que estuviera sola andando por la calle.

— Kaito, pásame las tiritas — pidió la castaña estirando su mano a su autonombrado ayudante.

— ¿Las de elefantes o las de palomas? — preguntó al tomarlas — Enserio, sigues siendo demasiado infantil — suspiró observando los diseños.

— ¿Cuáles quieres? — cuestionó mirando a la pequeña, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

— De palomas — respondió girando la cabeza.

— ¿Te gustan las palomas? — preguntó mientras se la colocaba, intentado ganarse su confianza.

— Papá tiene muchas, siempre que me siento sola me voy con ellas — confesó con una sonrisa triste — Tengo una que es mi mejor amiga, se llama Shiro y es tan blanca como las nubes.

— Shiro…Es un nombre muy bonito. ¿Se lo pusiste tú? — inquirió Kaito uniéndose a la conversación con la pequeña.

— No, al parecer era la paloma favorita de mamá, y ella la nombró — explicó sonriente — Mamá dejó a Shiro para que fuera mi amigo y me hiciera compañía cuando se fuera. Me lo dijo el abuelo.

— Seguro que tu mamá está muy feliz de que te lleves tan bien con Shiro, ella te estará observando desde donde quiera que esté, y no querrá verte triste — le contó sonriendo Aoko — Y ahora que ya estás curada vamos a comer algo, yo al menos estoy hambrienta.

— Yo también. Me comería un gran pastel de chocolate — dijo la pequeña sonriente.

— Que sean dos — secundó Kaito.

— No tenemos dos pasteles, pero queda la mitad del bizcocho que hicimos ayer. ¿Será suficiente para saciar sus apetitos? — preguntó divertida la muchacha.

— Podemos intentarlo — respondieron a la vez niña y adulto, para después mirarse y comenzar a reír a unísono.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Kaito sentó a la pequeña en sus piernas al ella no ser capaz de llegar por sí sola. Aoko comenzó a servir en los platos porciones de aquel dulce de chocolate, mientras ellos la aguardaban en la mesa.

— Espero que os guste — dijo dándoles su porción, a la vez que ella se colocaba frente a la suya.

Gustosos, niña y mago devoraron el dulce, desechando el tenedor ofrecido por la muchacha, tomándolo en una de sus manos mientras con la otra cuidaban que no se fuera para los lados. Aoko se rió ante la escena. Eran tan parecidos, esa niña y Kaito podrían ser fácilmente confundidos con hermanos o incluso por padre e hija si su amigo fuera algo mayor.

— Bueno, aún no nos has dicho como te llamas, creo que es hora de que sepamos tu nombre — comentó la chica observando a la niña, que ahora tomaba una servilleta para limpiar sus manos, ahora marrones.

— Mi nombre es Mitsuki — respondió sin dejar de observar sus manos.

— ¿Y tu apellido? Sabes que tendré que llamar a tu padre para que venga a recogerte, es muy tarde y estará preocupado — articuló Aoko haciendo que al fin alzara la cabeza.

— Papá no habrá notado que no estoy.

— Seguro que sí, y estará preocupado buscándote.

— Si me ha escuchado alguna vez, sabrá donde estoy, así que no te preocupes — dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la sala.

— Menuda labia tiene la niña — comentó entonces Kaito al verla marcharse — Al padre le dará dolores de cabeza en un futuro.

Aoko lo miró y lo fulminó con los ojos por ese comentario, después suspiró y la siguió. Estaba observando las fotos que había distribuidas por la estancia, especialmente en aquellas donde ella o Kaito aparecían. Pero era tan extraño, su mirada se tornaba triste cuando las miraba. No solo eso, ¿por qué el padre sabría que ella estaba con ellos? ¿Acaso conocían de algo a esa niña?

— Mitsuki — llamó Aoko haciendo que la niña se volviera y clavara sus ojos zafiros en los celestes de ella, dejándola sin respiración durante unos segundos. ¿Qué demonios ocurría con aquella niña? ¿Quién era? Su cuerpo le gritaba que sí la conocía, pero jamás conoció a una niña con ese nombre.

— Tengo sueño — informó la menor a los segundos de aquella intensa mirada — Te prometo que si duermo un rato llamaré a mi padre para que me recoja.

Aoko abrió los ojos sorprendida y solo asintió ante su disposición — Te llevaré a una de las camas entonces.

— No, no quiero dormir sola — negó — Quiero dormir en tus brazos. Por favor — suplicó al ver la cara de duda de la chica.

— Está bien — aceptó con un suspiro ante la atenta mirada de Kaito que acababa de llegar.

La pequeña sonrió complacida y se acercó a ella, colocándose en sus piernas y rodeando su cuello. Mientras, el timbre sonó, Kaito fue a abrir dejando a las chicas. Era algo tarde, demasiado para visitas sorpresa, aunque tampoco sabía que nadie fuera a venir hoy a ver a Aoko. A través de la mirilla vio a un hombre de contextura adulta de espaldas, observando los alrededores. Lo más seguro es que fuera el padre de la niña buscándola. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a recibirlo y preguntarle todas las dudas que tenía, pero al verle la cara, quedó conmocionado.

Dentro Mitsuki cerró los ojos en los brazos de Aoko. Aoko la miraba dulcemente — Que tengas dulces sueños Mitsuki.

— Gracias, mamá — respondió la menor sin pensar abrazando más a la chica.

Aoko se extrañó, lo atribuyó a la somnolencia de la más pequeña. Al oír pasos a su lado, se giró, dispuesta a contárselo a Kaito, pero vio a dos hombres en la puerta de la estancia, dos hombres con los mismos rasgos. Abrió los ojos como platos, su amigo estaba plantado junto a un hombre idéntico aunque con signos de envejecimiento. Miró a Kaito con cara de duda.

Es algo complicado me parece a mí — dijo mirando a su acompañante y a la niña que ahora dormía en los brazos de Aoko.

* * *

— Soy el Kaito Kuroba de doce años en el futuro y ella es mi hija — empezó a hablar el Kaito dos, como le había nombrado el mago del presente para evitar confusiones después de que Aoko sirviera té — Siempre estoy trabajando, da igual la hora. Intento que lo tenga todo pero parece que no entendí que era lo que más necesitaba. Harta de todo robó un modelo de máquina del tiempo creado recientemente y viajó al pasado para ver las historias que Jii tanto les ha contado desde que nació sobre mi vida.

— Enserio, no pensé que fuera tan imbécil en el futuro — alegó el Kaito del presente bebiendo un sorbo, llevándose una mirada de reproche de su amiga por tener tan poco tacto — Deberías darle más atención a tu hija, ambos sabemos lo que es vivir sin padre como para que se lo arrebates a ella.

— Es complicado, muchas cosas pasaron y buscaba solventarlas, aunque no lo conseguí, solo lo empeoré. Cuando creces te das cuentas de que tan difícil pueden ser las cosas — suspiró algo deprimido — Aun así no tengo excusa, es normal que Mitsuki no quiera verme.

— Creo que te equivocas — habló por primera vez Aoko — Ha hablado de ti, y solo siente tristeza por esa distancia que has impuesto. Te quiere y se siente sola, aún estás a tiempo de arreglarlo.

— Tan positiva como siempre Aoko — dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella, tomándole la mano, apretándola suavemente — Gracias por darme esperanzas.

— No tienes que darlas. Si tanto necesitas ánimos creo que mi yo del futuro estará dispuesta a ayudarte. Deberías llamarla, siempre hemos sido y seguiremos siendo amigos — aseguró con una sonrisa, aunque vislumbró un mirada triste del hombre — ¿Qué…?

No pudo seguir al ser atraída y seguidamente abrazada por sorpresa. El Kaito del futuro la acogió con fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras ella sentía que su corazón aumentaba su ritmo. Era Kaito a fin de cuentas, del futuro pero él, su amigo de la infancia y la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Era el mismo olor, la misma sensación, el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos…Estuvieron así apenas un par de segundos, hasta que el Kaito del presente los separó algo cabreado, rompiendo esa burbuja en la que ambos se habían sumergido.

— Abraza a la Aoko de tu mundo, ella es mía — dijo enfadado mirando a su otro yo, ante lo que el otro Kaito comenzó a reír con ganas, cabreándolo más.

— Lo siento, lo siento, pero verte así es nostálgico. Realmente era divertido — comentó acercándose a su oído — Verme celoso no es algo que se vea todos los días.

— ¡No estoy celoso! — exclamó sonrojado en voz baja, observando de reojo a Aoko que estaba como él y aún ida tras el abrazo de su yo del futuro, algo que empeoró la situación — Solo deberías coger a la niña e irte, este no es tu hilo temporal.

— Ya que estoy aquí pienso aprovecharlo. Mi línea del tiempo no se alterará, los inventores de mi futuro son inteligentes y han tomado medidas para que el futuro no se vea alterado. Es un poco lioso de contar, pero no es a eso a lo que he venido. Aunque nada cambie mi vida en mi tiempo, quiero que el pasado de las siguiente líneas temporales cambien, que arregléis el mayor error que he cometido— alegó serio mirando a los ojos al adolescente — Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, en privado.

El joven tragó saliva y asintió a regañadientes. Quizás le revelara la localización de Pandora, algo que le arreglaría bastante la vida. Aunque debía admitir que no quería escucharle, las miradas que le dirigía a Aoko eran muy claras y, a pesar de que no lo fuera a reconocer en público él sabía que en esos momentos estaba celoso de su yo del futuro al ver la reacción que provocaba en Aoko.

— Aoko, iremos a mi casa. Por favor cuida de la niña mientras — pidió el Kaito actual tomando a la castaña de los hombros para hacerla volver de sus pensamientos.

— De acuerdo — aceptó si más desviando la mirada de aquellos inquisidores ojos azules — Aquí os esperaré.

No le gustaba dejar a Aoko sola con la niña, pero al parecer el tema que debían de tratar era serio. Pandora parecía ser un tema menor, pues aunque en un principio creyó que sería el error, a cada paso que daba en dirección a la guarida secreta, pudo ver que tan equivocado estaba. Ver su rostro abatido era algo increíble, observaba de reojo a su yo del futuro, sus ojos no irradiaban vida, solo tristeza. Por eso lo supo, Pandora no significaba tanto para él, podría enfadarlo, hacerlo rabiar, pero no perder toda la alegría de vivir.

— Y bien, ¿cuál es el mayor error que cometeré? — cuestionó Kaito tras entrar la sala, fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¿Mitsuki os contó algo sobre su madre? — inquirió su acompañante introduciéndose en el lugar, observando todo detenidamente, algo que extrañó aún más a Kaito.

— Nos dijo que había muerto, nada más — contestó sentándose en un sillón, ofreciéndole uno a su compañero, que se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ya tenía claro su error, pero necesitaba más para entenderlo todo.

— Ha hablado más de la cuenta, solo tú deberías saberlo en todo caso. Aunque ya no podemos hacer nada. Te contaré. La organización la mató — reveló bajando la vista ante la mirada sorprendida de su yo joven — Ella sabía de mi identidad, no se lo oculté, no podía construir una relación basada en la mentira. Al decírselo supe que hice lo correcto, lo sentía en todo mi ser. Empezamos entonces nuestra relación. Todo iba bien, nos complementábamos. Años después nos casamos, tuvimos a Mitsuki…Todo iba sobre ruedas, ambos trabajábamos y teníamos una vida con buenas condiciones.

— ¿Pero? — interrogó el chico preocupado.

— Ella se quedó embarazada de nuevo, estaba de cinco meses, así que estaba de baja en nuestra casa con Mitsuki. Era un día lluvioso, con fuerte viento y tormenta, mal día para un robo, pero ya sabes, Kaito Kid no puede faltar a sus citas por el clima — comentó irónico — Me despedí de ella como solía hacerlo, ella me colocó bien la corbata, me pidió que tuviera cuidado y me besó como despedida. Ese día tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pero no le di importancia. Y sin saberlo, esa sería la última vez que la vería viva.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo supieron quien era? — preguntó preocupado el mago.

— Esa noche me emboscaron. La joya era una de las que estaba en su lista. Escapé de milagro, pero con una bala en el pecho y sin monóculo ni sombrero — explicó abriendo su camisa para mostrar la cicatriz — Me habían visto, era uno de sus sospechosos así que tenían todos mis datos. Sabían de mi esposa, su estado y de mi hija. Sabiendo que estaría débil fueron a por mí, pero yo aún no estaba. Encontraron la forma de hacerme más daño cuando vieron que ellas sí estaban.

— Creo que me imagino el resto — dijo con intención de pararlo, su rostro mostraba el dolor que estaba reviviendo.

No puedes hacerlo — negó con lágrimas comenzando a desbordarse — Cuando llegué la casa estaba ardiendo. Los bomberos intentaban apagarlo mientras gritaban que no había supervivientes, que era imposible. Yo me negué a creerlo y corrí al interior sin importarme si moría allí. — empezó a narrar viendo de nuevo como el fuego lo rodeaba, mientras gritaba en busca de sus dos seres más amados sin resultado, el humo inundaba sus pulmones y el fuego parecía crecer a su paso — Subí a la habitación donde me despedí de ellas. Toda ardía, pude ver como allí había un cuerpo calcinándose, el de mi mujer, pero no tuve tiempo de llorar por ella en se momento. Mitsuki no estaba, había una posibilidad de salvarla a ella. Entonces lo oí, el llanto de mi hija, provenía de uno de los muebles que aún no habían arrasado las llamas. El resto ya lo recuerdo borroso, la tomé entre mis brazos y la saqué, cuando ya estuvo a salvo la pérdida de sangre hizo su parte y me desmayé — contó tomando un pañuelo de los que le ofrecía su otro yo — A los días desperté en el hospital. Lo único que recuerdo es ver a Mitsuki tirarse sobre mí con los ojos rojos y la voz ronca de tanto llorar. Ella había visto como mataban a su madre, quiénes eran y cómo. No sé porqué la dejaron con vida, pero creo intuirlo. Matar a mi esposa fue el aviso, de que podían quitarme todo lo que tenía. Si volvía a meterme en su camino, la próxima sería mi hija.

— Parece típico de ellos — comentó el más joven aterrorizado — Aun así, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que debió sentir ella. Puede que tú sufrieras y sigas haciéndolo, pero ella vive día a día con esa imagen en su cabeza. No quiero imaginarme la tortura que debe vivir, reviviendo ese momento.

— Lo sé, por eso luché todos los días por recuperarme y volver a su lado. Vengarme de ellos por matarlos, y para traerlos de vuelta fuera cual fuera el costo.

— ¿De vuelta? — cuestionó extrañado — ¿Cómo?

— Pandora no solo da la vida eterna, también puede traer a alguien de entre los muertos si tienes a la persona adecuada de tu lado — alegó con una sonrisa — Y quien mejor que una bruja roja.

— No jodas.

— Akako con los años dejó su etapa de lunática obsesionada con el amor de todos los hombres para convertirse en una gran amiga y aliada — confesó retirándose la últimas lágrimas — Se casó y tiene dos hijos, amigos íntimos de Mitsuki por cierto.

— ¿Qué hombre consiguió tal hazaña? — preguntó extrañado.

— Cierto pomposo — respondió divertido — Y con una esposa amiga de Kid dejó de buscar mi ruina.

— No me lo puedo creer — suspiró imaginándose a esos dos juntos, era una rara imagen — Pero ese no es el tema, si he entendido bien, el error fue robar esa noche.

— El error es seguir robando tras el nacimiento de Mitsuki. En los robos hasta ese momento conseguí bastantes pruebas, pero yo quería a Pandora también. Mi codicia fue mi desdicha. La organización se destruyó, pero no completa debido a mi error. Por eso, cuando ese día llegue debes parar de robar y pedir ayuda al pomposo y a Shinichi Kudo. El mini detective buscará al resto. Al final la organización se destruirá más rápido de lo que crees y sin perder a nadie.

— De acuerdo, corregiré ese error. Lo prometo. Pero antes, quiero saber algo más.

— Quieres saber quién es ella — aseguró en voz alta. Se conocía bastante bien, o eso creía.

— Eso ya lo sé — dijo bastante seguro — No puede ser otra, es Aoko. Mitsuki y ellas son muy parecidas, no has parado de mirarla desde que has llegado y si no la has besado es porque os he separado — dedujo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al acabar — Además, no puedo negar que estoy enamorado de ella. Es la única a la que haría partícipe de mi identidad nocturna.

— Bastante sagaz, no esperaba menos — suspiró nostálgico — La he echado tanto de menos, han pasado dos años de aquello. Verla de nuevo, abrazarla, sentir su aroma…Algunas cosas eran nimiedades, pero cuando la perdí me di cuenta de que cada pequeño detalle era un tesoro. Ahora dime, ¿cuál era tu pregunta entonces?

— No es la primera vez que vienes a mi hilo temporal, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? — interrogó con un suspiro.

— Solo pienso en qué haría yo si estuviera en tu situación — contestó con franqueza — No solo eso, también has intervenido en esta línea y pensabas seguir haciéndolo para avisarme sin trastocar mucho el tiempo, aunque, no podías hacerlo sin ayuda — expuso sus suposiciones, levantándose y acercándose a su libro de recortes de periódicos, abriéndolo por una página en concreto — Sabías mis movimientos, llegué a creer por un momento que mi padre estaba vivo. Era demasiado familiar.

— Exacto. Jugando con el tiempo inventé un nuevo personaje, Kaito Corbeau. Para ello me hice con la ayuda de Chikage Kuroba de esta línea temporal. Sabía que trastocaría el tiempo, pero siempre sería menos grave que hablar cara a cara contigo. Lo de hoy ha sido solo un accidente provocado por Mitsuki, no pensaba hacerlo así, sin embargo sabía que no la dejaríais ir sin que un adulto la recogiera. Pensé en disfrazarme, pero en ese caso ella se hubiera negado — explicó arrepentido.

— No solo has vuelto para eso, otras veces también has venido para ver a Aoko, ¿cierto? — inquirió sagaz.

— Soy tú, es obvio que aprovecharía — respondió sonriendo por primera vez.

— Solo tengo una pregunta, antes de acabar con todo esto — dijo finalmente.

— No puedo volver a ese día y evitar la tragedia directamente — se adelantó a contestar antes de que el mago realizara la pregunta — La máquina no permite volver a un tiempo anterior a doce años. En mi mundo, tengo treinta años. Entonces…

— Este es el único tiempo cercano al que podías acceder — comprendió el mago menor.

— Aunque volviera, nada me devolvería a Aoko, solo Pandora. Es improbable que llegue a encontrarla, por eso decidí que aunque yo fuera infeliz, debía hacer algo para que otras líneas no lo fueran. Es idiota pero, es lo que hubiera deseado que hicieran conmigo — explicó triste.

— Te lo agradezco, te aseguro que usaré esta oportunidad que me estas dando. No permitiré que Aoko muera — prometió poniéndose en pie.

— Lo sé, sé que la protegerás con tu vida, tal como yo lo hice, aunque no tuve los resultados que hubiese deseado — suspiró — El único problema ahora es que ella sabe de tu futuro, ¿cómo afrontarás eso, Kid? — inquirió algo divertido.

— Con su ayuda, siendo sincero, como tú lo fuiste — contestó sonriente — Ahora sé que no debo temer, me has dado todo lo que necesitaba para el futuro. Te lo agradezco, y espero de corazón que encuentres a Pandora. Tanto tú como Mitsuki os lo merecéis — dijo tendiendo su mano a su otro — Gracias por salvar la vida de mi esposa.

— Es muy pronto para llamarla así, espera primero a que te cases — comentó divertido.

— Todo es cuestión de tiempo — articuló divertido, sin embargo, fue entonces cuando lo notó.

Los ojos de su yo del futuro, aunque reía y le seguía las gracias, no estaba feliz. Sus ojos mostraban grandes bolsas, aunque tapadas con maquillaje, ese que recién parecía estar desvaneciéndose, mientras que la tristeza los inundaba. Decidió entonces parar, él sufría cada vez que la mencionaba, era mejor no hablar más.

— Kaito…— nombró, sorprendiéndole al contrario que pronunciara su nombre. Lo tomó de las manos suspirando, no era bueno animando a la gente — Te juro que todo irá bien, lo lograrás, volverán a tu lado. No tengo dudas, pero mientras, disfruta de tu hija. Ella te ama, lo he podido ver. Solo será niña un tiempo, después se irá y este tiempo que estéis juntos es el que decidirá si volverá o no.

— Gracias por tus palabras — contestó el otro, aceptando la obra de buena fe del contrario, aunque al final se le hubiera ido algo de las manos — Yo también te juro, que lo lograré. No tengo dudas, no pararé. Mitsuki será feliz y los haré volver.

El adolescente asintió. Se dieron las manos, en señal de promesa y después volvieron a la casa de los Nakamori. El más joven entonces empezó a ver las reacciones del mayor, como mordía su labio, sus ojos empezaban a iluminarse de la emoción, sus pies se balanceaban y en sus manos sus dedos se movían nerviosos. Todo eso provocaba la fémina mayor de aquella casa. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no era él el que más amaba a Aoko en aquellos momentos, sino el otro, el que día a día convivió con ella y siguió enamorándose de todas aquellas facetas que él aún no había conocido. Bajó los ojos, era incapaz de seguir notando todo eso, toda esa tristeza contenida. Entraron entonces en la casa, escuchando risas. Se acercaron a la habitación donde las habían dejado, derritiéndose ante la imagen. Aoko y Mitsuki jugaban felices. Esa era la imagen que le aguardaba al llegar a casa en un futuro. Sin duda podría acostumbrarse a ella, pues solo con esa primera vista la había amado.

Tras pocos segundos, todo se paró, cuando la vista de la menor se enfocó en el hombre mayor que estaba en la puerta. Su sorpresa era palpable, al igual que los nervios.

— Papá…— susurró, pero el silencio de la sala hizo que fuera escuchado por todos los presentes. Su rostro entonces cambió a arrepentimiento — Yo, lo sient…

No pudo acabar. El progenitor se acercó a pasos apresurados y la tomó entre sus brazos. La chica parecía sorprendida ante esa muestra de afecto. El hombre, se separó a los pocos segundos, tras no ser correspondido su abrazo — No te disculpes, entiendo lo que has hecho. No deberías haberlo hecho, pero no puedo culparte por venir al pasado para ver mi juventud. Si hubiese pasado más tiempo contigo, quizás no hubieras tenido esta necesidad tan fuerte. Te juro que a partir de ahora estaremos más tiempo juntos, te enseñaré todos los trucos que quieras, daremos de comer juntos a las palomas, iremos al cine, parques…Lo que quieras, tú eres lo más importante que tengo, y no pienso volver a perderte — articuló acariciando su mejilla.

Los ojos de la más pequeña empezaron entonces a humedecerse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, mientras sus brazos se agarraban con fuerza al cuello de su padre, ese que creía haber perdido el mismo día que vio morir a su madre.

La despedida fue agridulce. Aoko abrazó mil y una veces a la pequeña, pues aunque hubiese sido poco tiempo, no podía evitar haberle cogido cariño. Kaito, por su parte observo al mayor, que miraba la escena con añoranza. Se acercó entonces a él — Pronto la volverás a ver.

El mayor solo le sonrió, para después tomar la mano de su hija con el fin de volver a su hogar en su propio tiempo.

— Al final serás hasta un buen padre en el futuro — comentó la muchacha tras verlos marchar — Con una hija preciosa y adorable, sin duda no debe salir a ti.

— Saldrá a su madre, seguro — alegó cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza, con una sonrisa irónica.

— Santa mujer, tiene que estar loca para acabar contigo — rió divertida.

— Sí, sin duda no debe estar muy cuerda — aceptó, en cierta medida descontento pues nada de aquello parecía afectarla, aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer hasta llegar a ese futuro, o al menos eso creía.

— Básicamente estás aceptado que estoy loca, mal empiezas — dijo entonces la chica, sorprendiendo gratamente al mago, ella le devolvió la mirada — Estaré mal de la cabeza, pero no soy estúpida, Kaito.

— ¿Puedo saber desde cuándo y cómo lo has sabido? — inquirió entonces suspirando.

— Ella me llamó mamá. Fue antes de que el otro Kaito llegara. En ese momento pensé que sería casualidad, pero sus explicaciones, su alegría desmesurada al verme, el abrazo, todo el cariño que esa niña me ha dado, el parecido…Todo me hacía ver una sola respuesta, no estaba segura, pero ella me lo afirmó. En un futuro ella será mi hija, y la dejaré sola, triste, al igual que a ti — explicó con una sonrisa triste — No sé si ya tienes algún sentimiento por mí o no, pero, después de ver todo lo que provoqué, ¿aún quieres seguir teniéndome en tu vida?

— Sabes, sin duda estás loca, es decir, tú eres la que morirá y aún así me preguntas eso — empezó diciendo, tomándola de los hombros, mirando sus ojos — Pero sí, a pesar de saber que tan destrozado me dejarás, sí, tomaría esta decisión una y otra vez. Si que tengo sentimientos por ti, desde hace demasiado tiempo, aunque no siempre supe interpretarlos. Te quiero, y quiero vivir todo lo que pueda contigo. Ahora, juntos quiero que evitemos ese futuro, él me ha dado la clave y pienso usarla, solo si tú también quieres vivir ese futuro conmigo — propuso tomando finalmente sus manos.

— Siempre — afirmó sonriendo con lágrimas de alegría surcando su rostro.

— Aunque antes, hay algo que debo contarte — expuso rascándose la nuca.

— Mi padre no vendrá hoy, tenemos toda la noche para que me lo cuentes — le sonrió, recibiendo otra en respuesta.

— Por cierto, hay algo más que tenía que decirte — dijo antes de que ella caminara hacia el interior — El rojo también te queda de maravilla.

Ella se ruborizó tras unos segundos sin entender, para después, tragarse su vergüenza y sonreír pícaramente — ¿Hay acaso algún color que no te guste cuando hablamos de ropa interior?

— No, para que voy a mentir — sonrió siguiendo su juego.

Ambos se dirigieron entonces hacia el salón, donde durante toda la noche hablaron de todos los secretos y también del futuro que tenían por delante, juntos.

* * *

Llegaron a casa, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así. Ninguno de los dos lo consideraba como tal, la verdadera estaba reducida a cenizas, pero tenían que vivir en algún lugar. Mitsuki iba dormida en sus brazos mientras él hacia toda clase de maniobras para abrir la puerta de aquel apartamento de lujo. Cuando todo ocurrió, su fama y éxito le abrieron las puertas de aquel lugar, que poseía la mayor seguridad posible en viviendas. Aquel fue el motivo por el que decidió mudarse allí. Por la seguridad, no de él, sino de ella. Su hija.

Siempre había odiado entrar por aquella puerta, pues tras ella solo aguardaban silencio y dolor. Aoko no estaría para recibirle, y aunque Mitsuki estaba, nunca era capaz de recibirlo, pues en más de una ocasión al llegar y buscarla presa del miedo, pudo escuchar los sollozos provenientes de su habitación. Extrañaba a su madre, tanto o más que él.

Cuando al fin consiguió entrar, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al ver dos pares de zapatos en la entrada, unos pequeños y otros de mujer. Por su cabeza pasó entonces una idea descabellada, aunque intento apartarla pronto, era imposible, si aguardaba esperanzas, el golpe sería más fuerte. Pero, la esperanza siempre debía ser lo último en perderse, ¿no?

En el recibidor apareció entonces ella, su Aoko. Sus ojos se abrieron, y tuvo el deseo de frotarlos para comprobar que no era una ilusión, pero sus brazos estaban ocupados. Su Aoko le sonrió entonces encantadoramente, como siempre solía hacerlo, acercándose a él, poniendo sus ojos sobre la más pequeña, dulcificando aún más su mirada.

— Ha sido un día largo, debe estar cansada, pero tiene que comer algo antes de acostarse, te lo he dicho muchas veces — lo regañó tranquilamente, alargando su mano hasta tocar a la niña, moviéndola suavemente, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, abriéndose aún más cuando enfocó la figura frente a ella — Siento despertarte Mitsuki, pero la cena está servida. Después podrás irte a dormir, lo prometo.

— Mamá…¿Eres tú? — preguntó pasmada, alargando su mano hasta tomar la de su madre.

— Pues claro hija, quién más podría ser — rió.

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó, lanzándose peligrosamente a sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían a miles mientras no paraba de llamarla.

— Ya está, Mitsuki. ¿Tan malo ha sido ir a trabajar un día con tu padre? — interrogó la mujer extrañada — Creí que amabas ir con él.

Mitsuki la miró, no entendía nada…¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Vagaba por su mente, por sus escasos recuerdos debido a su corta edad, recordando los últimos dos años, pero con su madre presente. Sonrió feliz, la pesadilla se le había hecho larga — No, solo te echaba de menos.

Ambas se abrazaron, pero tras ellas Kaito observaba estupefacto, él también estaba recordando esos dos años, pero él sabía que nada había sido un sueño. Estaba estático en el sitio. Aoko pareció notarlo — Perdón, hoy no te he dado la bienvenida, pero en mi defensa, te diré que he hecho pastel de chocolate — comentó divertida, mientras que la pequeña en sus brazos pegó un brinco de alegría.

— ¡Mi favorito!

— También el de papá. Pero primero debes comerte la comida. Ahora vamos, descalzaos y entrad, que Hideki está solo esperándonos en la cocina.

Le hicieron caso, Kaito ansioso por correr a la cocina y verlo, a ese ser que aunque vagaba en su mente no había conocido nunca, pero tenía miedo de llegar y verlos desaparecer a todos, ver que todo era una ilusión — demasiado real y cruel — o despertarse del hermoso sueño. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Entraron a la sala, viendo a un pequeño de casi dos años, que rio al verlos, estirando sus manos pidiendo ser tomado en brazos. Kaito no tardó en avanzar para cumplir ese pedido. Sus ojos eran celestes, tan similares a los de su esposa, y su cabello había adquirido el tinte violáceo de su madre. Era su hijo, lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir, pero esta vez las retuvo. Abrazó al pequeño con fuerza, teniendo cuidado de no herirle y agradeciendo a quien fuera que se los hubiera devuelto. Agradeció esa magnifica oportunidad, ese significado con el que su hijo estaba unido irónicamente. Se giró a ver a las dos féminas, que hablaban felices. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado, no importaba, solo el futuro era importante, y con ese pensamiento se sentó a la mesa a comer. Deseaba abrazar y besar a su mujer, pero decidió esperar y dejar que durante ese rato fuera su hija la que abarcara su atención. Él se aseguraría de aprovechar la noche.

Tras cenar, acostaron a los dos pequeños, aunque el más pequeño dio bastante resistencia, finalmente se durmió. Tras ello, se encaminaron a su habitación.

— Menudo día — dijo Kaito, mientras se enfundaba el pijama, tras haberse duchado.

— Sin duda, Mitsuki ha caído rendida, ha debido ser agotador — comentó la mujer metiéndose bajo las sábanas.

— No sabes cuanto — articuló recordando los verdaderos sucesos de ese día, preguntándose si realmente había cambiado la línea temporal, y si era así, cómo había ocurrido — Aunque eso no importa — pronunció, más para sus pensamientos internos, acurrucándose junto a ella, acercando sus labios, probándolos al fin tras tantos días sin ellos. Deleitándose con ellos y tocando con sus manos todo lo posible, aún le era difícil creer que no era una mentira.

— Kaito — lo llamó ella al separarse, abrazándose a él — Quiero que Mitsuki crea que todo ha sido un sueño, sé que lo has notado en cierto modo. Es lo mejor para ella — murmuró, dejando atónito al mago, ella dejó escapar un risa — Lo recuerdo todo Kaito, igual que tú y ella. Tú y yo somos adultos y no podremos olvidarlo, pero ella tiene la oportunidad de creer que ha sido una pesadilla.

— Aoko, ¿cómo…?

— No lo sé — contestó antes de que él acabara — No sé como he vuelto, mis recuerdos hasta ese día son los mismos, pero tras ello recuerdo cosas, aunque siento no haberlas vivido. Sé que has hecho algo en el pasado, y no sé por qué ha resultado así, pero, quiero ser egoísta y simplemente aceptar esta oportunidad.

— Siento todo lo que pasó, por mi culpa tú…— intentó decir, pero ella lo silenció besándolo.

— No, yo acepté esta carga junto a ti. Sabes, recuerdo todo, ellos me dijeron que tú ya estabas muerto, que se encargaron de pegarte un tiro. Mi mundo se cayó, en ese momento no temí por mí, sino por ti. Fue rápido, me dispararon segundos después, ellos sabían que tenían prisa. Mitsuki estaba escondida, yo me encargué de que ellos no la vieran. Mi último pensamiento fuisteis vosotros y el dolor de no haber podido librar a mi otro hijo de ese destino, pero ahora…ya no importa, estoy viva y él también. Todos estamos juntos — sonrió feliz.

— Para siempre. Kid desaparece hoy, ya solo seremos nosotros cuatro — aseguró dejando sorprendida a su mujer, aunque la felicidad se veía en su rostro. Intentó replicar pero el mago no se lo permitió.

Volvieron entonces a intentar acercar sus labios, pero el sonido de unos diminutos pies los hizo retenerse. Por la puerta entró su pequeña hija, con un rostro lleno de miedo.

— Yo, ¿puedo dormir hoy aquí? — preguntó, tenía miedo de despertar sin ellos de nuevo.

La pareja se miró, y con una sonrisa asintieron, anhelaban estar solos, pero tenían tiempo para ello. La menor entró, posicionándose entre ellos, mientras Kaito se dirigió por el otro hijo. Esa noche durmieron todos en la misma habitación. Era un miedo racional, habían pasado muchas cosas, y aunque no entendían que había ocurrido, disfrutarían esa nueva situación, esa oportunidad que el pasado les había dado.


End file.
